Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 007
| furigana = | romaji = | english = | japanese translated = Duel Date!? | chapter number = 7 | japanese release = | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "Duel Date!?" is the seventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary ﻿A week after the qualifiers for the national finals, Tendo arrives to the card shop, smirking about and flashing his medal. Kuroda and Jukyu glare at him, and the latter tries to ignore Tendo, who is continuing to flash his medal. Jukyu gets board, and yells at Tendo about this medal. Tendo smiles, and explains the silver medal is proof of reaching second place in the national qualifiers. Strong Jukyu reminds him they were all there to see him receving that award. Psychic Tendo reminds him of what happened last year, to which Dark Kuroda remembers he won second place, whereas Strong Jukyu reached top 8. Tendo continues to smile, and belittles Jukyu for being the weakest of the four Duel Kings, and Kuroda supports him. Juyku takes offense to that, reminding there's no proof of that, because Light Tsukiko has never even participated in the national qualifiers. Dark Kuroda lashes out at him, since Light Tsukiko is definitively stronger than Strong Jukyu. Psychic Tendo supports him, reminding she's scarier, too. Suddenly, Tendo's alarm goes off: he runs off to "fight his new enemy": entrance exams for the middle school. Jukyu wonders what is up with Tendo being so happy, considering his sorrow at losing in the final round of the qualifiers. Manager Gobu arrives, explaining that Tendo is just worried for them in his own way. Juyku doubts that, since Tendo is smug about his own accomplishments. Gobu points at the eyes: despite Tendo was crying yesterday, he is now eligible to enter age-restricted tournaments. However, Gobu believes that he is still worried, for all he did was play casual matches. Gobu mutters that Tendo could not go to "the worlds", and believes Kuroda and Juyku understand that. Gobu looks around, and admits he hasn't seen Shoma all day. He finds that strange, since he is here every weekend, to which Strong Jukyu wanted to Duel him. Suddenly, Dark Kuroda hears on his earphones that Light Tsukiko is meeting someone. Gobu asks Kuroda is something wrong, to which he silences him. Dark Kuroda hears that Light Tsukiko has met Shoma, and that "they have some time in private, for things have stopped them from Dueling". Dark Kuroda yells out that Shoma is the enemy, shocking Strong Jukyu, and shows that Light Tsukiko is near the Sattelite Shop. Dark Kuroda becomes enraged that Shoma has challenged his sister without his permission, and dashes away to confront him. Strong Jukyu asks him to wait, for he is coming with him. Gobu sighs, seeing the kids are sticking together, regardless of their titles. Shoma and Light Tsukiko, in an alley, start their Duel. Shoma Special Summons "Super Quantum Red Layer", then Normal Summons "Flame Noble Knight Roland". Light Tsukiko notes that Shoma is still using the Deck he played against Psychic Tendo. Suddenly, Shoma becomes mortified, believing that Light Tsukiko will play "Maxx "C"". She denies this, explaining that she despises cockroaches. Shoma is relieved, and uses the two Warriors to Link Summon "Isolde, Two Takes of the Noble Knights", then uses the effect to add "God-Phoenix Gearfried" from his Deck to his hand. Next, Shoma sends "Living Fossil" to activate the effect of "Isolde" to Special Summon "Flame Noble Knight Renaud" from his Deck. Light Tsukiko becomes intrigued that Shoma chose "Renaud" instead of "Roland". Shoma then uses the former's effect to add "Living Fossil" back to his hand, then plays "Kuji-Kiri Curse" to send "Gearfried" from his hand to the GY for drawing to cards. Light Tsukiko is even more surprised at this move, considering Shoma could've used "Living Fossil" to easily bring out "Gearfried", and remarks Shoma is using new cards. Shoma smiles, as Tsukiko realizes that he has upgraded his Deck. Shoma then uses "Renaud" to Link Summon "Linkuriboh", then ends the turn by setting a card. At the End Phase, Shoma's "Roland" in his GY lets him add another "Flame Noble Knight Renaud" to his hand from the Deck. At this point, Dark Kuroda and Strong Jukyu arrive. Light Tsukiko wonders how did they know they were here, while Shoma greets them. Dark Kuroda answers that he knows everything about her, but Tsukiko doubts that. In that moment, Tsukiko's White Potan opens the backpack, to which Tsukiko finds a tracking device. Tsukiko turns grim, and utters "Disgusting" that her brother has spied on her. Tsukiko grabs her brother by his collar, telling him he is disgusting and he should not interfere with her date with Shoma. Kuroda explains he just did this to protect her, but Tsukiko glares him that he is still disgusting. Shoma is unamused to hear this Duel is just a date. Tsukiko goes to continue the Duel, while Jukyu claims Kuroda is way too much attached to her sister to be spying on her. Light Tsukiko Normal Summons "Herald of the Diviners", and sends "Herald of the Arc Light" to increase its Level by 4, channeling the effect of "Arc Light" to add "Herald of Perfection" Ritual Monster to her hand. Shoma is a bit stunned, for "Heralds" negate effects quite easily. Thus, Shoma decides not to delay in playing his card, "Gemini Ablation": he discards "Blazewing Butterfly" to Special Summon "Evocator Eveque", with its Gemini effect applied. Shoma chants the summon, as he activates the effect of "Evocator Eveque" to Special Summon "God Phoenix Gearfried" from his GY. Light Tsukiko is amused, seeing the reasons why Shoma sent "Gearfried" to the GY. She mutters that's a troublesome monster, and plays "Dawn of the Herald" to tribute "Diviner of the Herald" to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection". Next, the tributed "Diviner" lets Tsukiko Special Summon "Eva" from her Deck. Light Tsukiko then plays "Preparation of Rites" to add another "Herald of Perfection" from her Deck, complied with "Dawn of the Herald" from her GY. Much to Shoma's expectations, Light Tsukiko uses the "Dawn of the Herald" to tribute "Cyber Petit Angel" and "Senju of the Thousand Hands" to Ritual Summon a second "Perfection". Using the "Diviner", Light Tsukiko adds "Cyber Petit Angel" she just tributed back to her hand. In addition, she uses "Eva" to Link Summon a "Linkuriboh" of her own. Moreover, she uses "Eva" in her GY to banish "Herald of the Arc Light" and "Diviner" to add two Fairy monsters - a "Diviner of the Heralds" and "Guiding Light". Shoma revises the situation that Tsukiko has at least three Fairy monsters out of four cards in her hand, meaning at least three chances to negate his cards with "Herald of Perfection". Strong Jukyu sees both players have "Linkuriboh" out, which is a fitting card for a Deck with a Level 1 monster. He looks at Dark Kuroda, who is mortified. Dark Kuroda starts to fantsize that both Shoma and Light Tsukiko could have matching "Linkuriboh" shirts, making them a couple. He realizes that they are really dating - Jukyu smiles that Kuroda is jumping to conclusions. Tsukiko ends her Main Phase, and apologizes to Shoma for waiting for so long, telling that girls need time to prepare. Shoma is a bit concerned, as Light Tsukiko asks him did he enjoy their date. At that moment, she lifts her head up, her glare becoming dark as she announces "Battle!" Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Light Tsukiko Turn 1: Shoma Yusa Using its effect, Shoma Special Summons "Super Quantum Red Layer" (Level 5/2000/800), then Normal Summons "Flame Noble Knight Roland" (Level 1/500/500). Using the two Warrior monsters, Shoma Link Summons "Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights" (1600/Link-2/↙↘). He activates the effect of "Two Tales" to add "God Phoenix Gearfried" from his Deck to his hand. He activates its second effect to send "Living Fossil" to Special Summon "Flame Noble Knight Renaud" in Defense Position (Level 1/500/200). Shoma activates the latter's effect, returning "Living Fossil" from his GY to his hand. He also plays "Kuji-Kiri Curse" Normal Spell Card, sending the Level 9 "God Phoenix Gearfried" from his hand to the GY, to draw two cards. Moreover, Shoma uses the Level 1 "Renaud" as Link Material to Summon "Linkuriboh" (300/Link-1/↓), then sets a card in his Spell & Trap Zone. At the End Phase of his turn, due to the effect of "Roland" in his GY, Shoma adds a second copy of "Renaud" to his hand from his Deck. Shoma's hand contains "Flame Noble Knight Renaud", "Instant Fusion", "Cross Over", "Living Fossil" and a "Blazewing Butterfly". Turn 2: Light Tsukiko Tsukiko Normal Summons the Tuner monster "Diviner of the Heralds" (Level 2/500/500). She plays its effect, sending "Herald of the Arc Light" from her Extra Deck to her GY to increase its level by that of the sent monster ("Diviner": 2 → 6 Level). As "Arc Light" was sent to the GY, its effect lets Tsukiko add the Ritual Monster "Herald of Perfection" from her Deck to her hand. Shoma activates his set "Gemini Ablation" Continuous Trap Card: he discards "Blazewing Butterfly" to Special Summon the Gemini monster "Evocator Eveque" (Level 4/1500/1000), with its Gemini effect applied. Using that effect, Shoma Special Summons "God Phoenix Gearfried" (Level 9/3000/2200) from his GY. Tsukiko continues by using "Dawn of the Herald" Ritual Spell Card, tributing the Level 6 "Diviner" to Ritual Summon "Herald of Perfection" (Level 6/1800/2800). As "Diviner" was tributed, Tsukiko plays its effect to Special Summon "Eva" (Level 1/500/200) from her Deck. She then activates "Preparation of Rites" Normal Spell Card to add the second copy of "Herald of Perfection" from the deck and "Dawn of the Herald" from her GY. Next, she activates the latter to Ritual Summon the former, by using "Senju of the Thousand Hands" and "Cyber Petit Angel" from her hand as tributes. Due to "Dawn of the Herald", Tsukiko adds the tributed "Cyber Petit Angel" back to her hand. Continuing, Tsukiko uses the Level 1 Eva to Link Summon "Linkuriboh". Finally, she uses the effect of "Eva", by banishing "Herald of the Arc Light" and "Diviner of the Heralds" she can add two Fairy monsters from her Deck to her hand; she selects "Guiding Light" and a second copy of "Diviner of the Heralds". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.